


Undertale: Coven

by Sheiburger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Everyone starts off dead, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic, Multiple Universes Colliding, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Frisk, Reader has female parts, Romance, Violence, not romance centric, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiburger/pseuds/Sheiburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Frisk. And something has gone wrong. That creature is killing all your friends. People you love. You can't let it win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time dipping my toes into the Undertale fandom. I've always been fascinated by alternate endings and multiple timelines and I wanted to explore that a bit. Tags will be added as needed. If you feel I need a tag pop me a line. I own nothing.

You watched in terror as the horror strode closer and closer. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone was happy. Everyone was safe. You'd never harmed a single monster your entire time in the Under. Why was this happening? Why now? 

Tori and Asgore had been the first to succumb, seeing their long lost adopted child within the dreaded horror's face and, thinking they could save them, ran to them. They'd been struck down, unaware, while locked in an embrace. Then Mettaton, his newer form still not quite perfected, the metal screeching in everyone's ears. Undyne had put up a fight, but it cut her down, matching her grin almost dementedly all the while. In an attempt to get to her girlfriend Alphys had been next. It was short and cruel the way the horror laughed as blood poured from the wound before Alphys had turned to dust.

You were cowering now, hiding behind the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. San's trademark grin seemed strained, his posture tense even with his hands shoved into his hoodies pockets. Papyrus was trembling and kept muttering 'I don't understand' intermittently, even as he brandished two bones at the oncoming horror.

Finally, finally, it stopped and stared at the three of you, dark soulless eyes wide and seemingly unseeing even as you swore they focused on you. Its smile never wavered, its eyes never blinked, and its fingers perpetually twirled that dreaded knife. And then... it spoke.

You wished it hadn't. It sounded dead and unfeeling as if there was something else speaking through a puppet. "Give me the girl. Give me Frisk. I just want Frisk."

Sans' grin was tight and you could feel the wave of his magic washing around you. It felt threatening and for a moment you were scared of the short skeleton almost as much as you feared the horror. It seemed to surprise even Papyrus who cast his brother a look of shock. The horror seemed to cringe as well for a moment, its horrible mouth grimacing.

"sorry pal. i can't let you do that." There was no humor in Sans' voice despite the ever permanent smile. "tibia-honest," you thought you caught a sight of blue flashing up from where his eye socket was, "the sight of you makes me sick."

The horror definitely frowned. "I always tire fighting you Sans. No matter what time-"

A loud sound blared by your ears and you slammed your hands over them to protect your hearing as you watched. Giant skulls had appeared around Sans flaring lasers from their mouths directly at the horror and you breathed a sigh of relief.

Until it was standing in front of you behind Sans.

"Really now, Sans." It said, blade glinting dangerously as it sliced through the vertebra on Sans' neck. "You never beat me." The short, punny, skeleton seemed frozen a moment as his magic disappeared. Then he fell forward, his body turning to dust before he even hit the ground.

You screamed as Papyrus let out a mournful howl at his brother's death. The horror turned to him with a sigh. "I never did like you Pap." The tall skeleton glared and dashed forward, bone swords raised in preparation for battle. The horror giggled and sidestepped him and brought the knife down on his exposed spine.Papyrus gasped and raised his eyes to look at you.

"I AM SORRY HUMAN." Was all he said before he too was gone, dust mingling with his brother's and sprinkling over you.

It was just the creature and you now. There was nothing and no one. No one to call for help. Its dead, void-like eyes definitely focused on you now, its horrible grin twisted its lips as it seemed to be fighting from giggling hysterically.

"So pathetic, huh Frisk? They always die so easy. So vulnerable. So trusting." It said a hysteric, cruel giggle pushing past its lips. That seemed to break it and it broke out in an awful, terrible sounding giggle fit. "They loved you, and you loved them." That seemed to be the funniest thing to it. You watched, anger slowly seeping into your bones, DETERMINATION filling you. "You're worse, though. Hiding behind them? Thinking Mercy would be a way out? Hahah! Hasn't that idiot step-brother of mine taught you anything? Kill or be killed."

You launched yourself at it, going for the knife. It seemed surprised, but only for a moment. It's horrible face in yours seemed to split even wider in an even scarier jack o' lantern grin and it shoved you back a pace, keeping you close enough with its fist in your shirt even as you clawed it's eye holes. Eye sockets?

It giggled, but this time the sound was angry. "You're in my way, Frisk. You're always in my way, Frisk!" The giggling turned to shouting, that dead voice rising and echoing in your ears until it hurt but you still kept scrambling trying to get away. "Across time and space, I will end you! I will rule! You will die here and now." It's face was grinning again. "Alone. Goodbye, Frisk."

"No!" A surge of white-hot something spread through you. It felt hotter than DETERMINATION and it pulsed in your veins making your heart beat faster. "NO!" You screamed again and your hands went to it's face. 

What felt like white hot lightning erupted from where your skin made contact and the horror screeched. It's grip on you relaxed and it reeled back clutching at its face. You scrambled to your feet. Chest heaving, you glanced at your palms. Magic. It tickled at them, licking up at your fingers and thumbs from the center. It was friendly and loving and encouraging. You glanced at the creature still recovering from the sudden shock, an idea forming in your mind. 

You took a breath and aimed your palms. What had Sans' magic done earlier? Reading your mind, white hot magic erupted like laser and spiraled around each other toward the creature. The horror screeched again, once more caught off-guard, as your magic- your magic- collided in its chest.

It glared at you as you raised your hands again. "No. NO! I will have control! I will win!" The void it had brought with it upon its arrival flickered around you and faded, taking the creature with it. Your living room you shared with Toriel winked back into view, the remnants of your friends fading with the void, except the dust lingering on your shorts and skin. "I will come for you again, Frisk, believe me. We are not through."

And like that you were alone. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set out, saying goodbye to your house.

You're not sure how long you sat on the couch staring at the off television. You'd turn it on, but you're so sure you'd see Mettaton's face. Maybe if you didn't move, everyone would come walking through the door. But the clock ticked on. You could hear it without actually turning to look at it. The light from the day faded all around you until you were sitting in the dark.

You still didn't move. The aching in your heart was now hard to ignore. It spread through you, like the fiery determination had earlier. This time you felt weary and heartbroken and so, so, alone. Before you knew what was going on, a tear slipped down your cheek. Followed by another. Then another and a wail built up in your chest. You tried to tamp it down, tried to wipe away the tears. They wouldn't stop. Soon you found yourself bawling into the couch. You didn't know nor cared when you had sprawled yourself along it. You cried for what seemed like hours, lamenting your family. You screamed for them to come back.

But nobody came.

And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. IT WASN'T FAIR. You were a good kid. You did your chores, brushed your teeth, took your baths, and did your homework most days. You'd always been a good kid. Even before Mt Ebot. Before the Under. But nobody stayed. Nobody wanted you. And it wasn't fair. You'd been an orphan since before you could remember. Before finding the monsters underground, you were in foster care. Always bouncing from place to place, family to family. No one ever stuck and not all were nice. Then you found a real family, one that loved you and protected you.

And then that thing took it all away. Took them all away. You'd had a wonderful two years with people that loved and cared about you and now it was gone. And you ached all over. Your soul ached. Knowing you'd be alone again, an orphan once more, hurt.

You cried until your tears dried up. It was dark outside, crickets chirping outside the bay window. You laid on that couch covered in dust and tears for hours.

* * *

 

You woke up hours later. You didn't know how or when you fell asleep. Light was filling up the living room and for a moment you almost believed everything was alright. Until you went to wipe your face with your hands and felt the dust scrapping along your cheek bone. Even in the heat of the summer you were still struck by a chill. You stood and looked around the room. You had to leave. You couldn't -wouldn't- go back to foster care. Isn't that what you had vowed when you ran away from it two years ago?

You needed to leave. Take essentials and go. Not to the mountain this time. It was empty there (not counting Asriel, and no one ever did count him), and that was just as scary. You shook your head. Running up to your room, you grabbed a large bag and started throwing in your clothes. Jeans, and tee-shirts, things that were practical, as well as underwear and socks. You paused and worried your lower lip between your teeth. Money. You needed money. The small amount in your piggy-bank would maybe buy a bus ticket, but after that you were boned.

A surprised snicker escaped your lips. Sans and Papyrus. They always kept money in the house. You knew where too. It was...challenging to get to Sans' money. He always, always put a lot of security. Not that he didn't trust you, or anyone else in the house. It was just...Sans. He was always secretive and tricky. But Papyrus was open and always let you have a few extra dollars for school in case you wanted a snack.

Suddenly you were staring at Papyrus' door. You don't remember walking down the hall. You raised your hand to knock before you froze. He was gone. So was Sans. And Toriel. And everyone. You lowered your arm. You could just go in. You could go in, and take the money, and be gone. You could go into everyone's room. Your hand rested on the door knob. No one could really stop you now. You still had one problem.

You couldn't get the image of Sans leaning against the wall next to you out of your head. He was wearing a lazy grin, but when he spoke it was reproachful.

_'whatcha doin' there kiddo?'_

"I don't know." You were surprised to find yourself answering out loud. Your throat felt raw, probably from all the crying the night prior. In your daydream Sans shrugged.

_'looks like you were about to enter papyrus' room.'_ Daydream-Sans shifted his weight, coming to stand right next to you. _'shouldn't you ask first?'_

"Papyrus can I go into your room?" This was silly. You knew that. But you couldn't help it. Talking to them as if they were still here helped.

_'OF COURSE HUMAN!'_ Suddenly Papyrus was there and a tear slid down your cheek. You could almost feel the comfortable weight of his hand on your shoulder. _'DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO.'_

Daydream-Sans winked. _'good girl.'_ He whispered and then, both of them were gone. You took a deep steadying breath before you pushed open the door. It was the same inside as it was in Snowdin. The action figures were sitting on the table along the wall. You grabbed Papyrus' favorite and tucked it into your bag with care. You glanced at the pirate skull and cross bones tacked to the wall before shaking your head. Finally you went to the race-car bed, still neatly made. There was a manila envelope pushed under the mattress and it was filled with cash. You swallowed as you hefted it. Making a quick decision you shoved the whole thing into your bag and stood.

You gave one last look around the room before doing the same with the rest of the house, asking aloud each time before you went into a bedroom. You took an item from each. From Toriel's you took her cookbook, the one that taught you how to make butterscotch cinnamon pie. And from Sans you took his quantum physics/joke book that never ended. You wandered around for another hour, committing the only place that ever felt like home to memory.

Then you left, not once looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus leaves. You meet Synder. You don't like him too much.

It was something, you noted a few hours later, that a twelve year old could buy a bus ticket out of state with ease. No parents or guardians around, no one had even asked. You had made your way to the depot, asked for the first bus ticket out, and were gone. You made a face at the reflection in the mirror. It seemed everyone was more concerned with monsters, than with a petite girl all alone. In fact, the woman selling tickets had refused to sell them to a couple just because of their monster status. Racist.

You watched as the bus sped out of the city. Watched as it and Mt. Ebott fell away until the mountain was indistinguishable from its neighboring mountain chain. You sighed and swiveled forward.You had thought briefly, while on the trip to the bus depot, about resetting everything. Just as quickly you dismissed it. That wouldn't have been fair to anyone. Sure you'd get your family back, but they'd be different and wouldn't remember that they loved you. You winced as you thought about fighting Asriel again, both as Flowey and himself. Not fun memories.

A tear slid down your cheek as you remembered what had been fun. Pies with Toriel, cooking spaghetti with Papyrus and Undyne, and countless jokes with Sans. Not to mention tea and story time with Asgore. Your heart hurt again and you clutched your bag tighter to you. You wished you'd had the courage to go to everyone's house and grab something to remember them. 

_'you're a good kid,'_ Daydream-Sans was back. He was sitting next to you, taking the aisle seat since you had claimed the window seat. His hands were still shoved in his pockets and his eyes were closed. He was at ease. You didn't answer him. _'but what is the plan here anyway? where are we going?'_

You didn't know. You watched the scenery outside the window. Where were you going? Just some random city? Just some place to start over? Was it possible to start over at twelve? All of a sudden this felt like a bad idea and you wanted off. You wanted to go back home and burrow under the blankets, hiding from the rest of the world.

The day-dream -if it was indeed that and not you going mad- sighed. _'get some rest kid. the next stop isn't for awhile.'_ He faded away again and you leaned your forehead against the cool glass window. The bus was too bouncy to actually nap, but you closed your eyes anyway.

You were surprised that by the time you opened again it was dusk. You really had fallen asleep and the bus was now racing down the highway. A few more passengers had boarded and were trying to doze as well. You blinked. Someone was sitting next to you. A boy, who looked no older than you, was swinging his feet and humming. He gave no sign that he even knew the tune but he seemed happy.

As if noticing your wakefulness, he turned to you. "Hi!" He said with enthusiasm. "I can't believe you actually slept through all the yelling and bouncing that happened." You frowned. Had there been yelling? You were sure that would have woken you. The boy plowed on. "My name is Synder. Gilliane and I hopped aboard 'bout and hour and thirty minutes back." He jerked his thumb to a red headed woman sitting across the aisle, her nose in a book. "We're trying to get outta town see. Waayyy outta town." He laughed.

You blinked. "Who names their kid Synder?" You blurted, before realizing too late this might hurt their feelings. "I mean, I'm sure your mom..." How could you recover that?

For his part, Synder didn't look put out. He actually laughed. "Oh, no one did. I gave it to myself. When I left town with Gilliane."

Confused you tilted your head. You didn't understand this strange boy. Deciding to ignore him, at least for a moment, you unzipped your bag and pulled out Sans' book. Hoping that this would maybe get him to stop talking to you, you began to read.

It didn't. "You're supposed to tell me your name now. How old are you? I'm thirteen. What are you reading? You like quantum physics? Wow, you're a nerd. Or maybe your hiding a geeky comic book inside. Hey can I read it next? Geez you're rude. Hey, are you listening? Hey, where are your folks?"

You snapped the book shut. You glared Synder and for his part he seemed to look ashamed. "I'm Frisk. I'm twelve. My parents are dead. Leave me alone." And with that you turned in your seat and glared out the window.

"Frisk, huh?" Synder's voice was thoughtful. "Well if you ask me-"

"She didn't Synder. Now face front, hands in your lap, and button your lips. You remember the trouble you got in the last time?" You glanced over your shoulder to find Synder cringing. The woman in the aisle over had shut her book and was now staring serenely at the two of you. Catching your eye she gave a small nod. "I apologize for my charge. He is..." She sighed. "Passionate." Her eyes were green, you noted, and rimmed with dark eyeliner. "He will be quiet now." Synder flinched and the woman went back to her book. As an after thought she added, "I'm sorry for your loss."

The next few hours passed in silence. Almost. Synder didn't talk to you again, like the woman said, but he did take up to humming that tuneless melody. Sans' book within a book within a book got nauseating to try to read so you tucked it away and watched the cars race alongside the bus.

The bus stopped around seven to refuel. Synder was off of seat and out the door as soon as the bus stopped. His companion didn't even shut her book, standing only to let the person next to her out. Everyone it seemed was trickling out to use the facilities and grab some food. You yawned and stretched. You decided it would be a good idea to go yourself. You glanced down at your bag. You didn't want to take it with you, yet you didn't want to leave it.

"I can look after that for you." It was the red-headed woman. She was watching you with care. You swallowed. It felt like she was seeing right through you, judging you. Like Sans. You passed her the bag and she took it, stowing it between her feet. Then she went back to her book as if bored of you.

You backed out of the bus and went to take care of your business. You finished quickly, eager to get back to your seat. Synder wasn't back yet, but the woman was still there. She didn't glance up at you as you stood beside her.

"M-miss?" You tried getting her attention. She merely pursed her lips and flipped over to the next page in her book. "Ma'am?" You tried again, this time reaching a hand to poke her shoulder. She jumped in her seat, startled. She blinked a few times before focusing on you. "May I please have my bag back?"

Her eyes trailed to her feet where your bag was still sitting. Her lips formed an 'o' shape. She passed it to you with a frown, clearly lost in thought, and you took your seat again. People were filling in and sitting down and you could see Synder in line, a hot dog in his hand. Your heart gave a lurch and you missed your home again. You hugged your bag to you, wishing you were there and not here.

"Frisk?" You looked over at the woman. She seemed like she was struggling to put the words together. People were passing between you and Synder was bounding back over. "Frisk, you aren't crazy. And they did love you. You're not alone."

Stunned you just stared at her. Before you could respond, Synder was already back at his seat chewing his hot-dog and swinging his legs. The woman had burried her face in her book again. The bus took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus stops. You yell at Synder and end up lost.

You wanted to talk to the woman. Wanted to demand how she knew what she knew. But you didn't want to deal with Synder. The less Synder knew, you thought, the better. You'd have to find a way to talk to her.

The lights in the bus were dim and the driver had asked everyone to draw the blinds down. Most were taking this opportunity to sleep, including Synder. His head lolled onto your shoulder and you made a disgusted noise. Synder drooled. You shoved him away, only to have him leaning back on you. You gave up with a sigh and tried moving further next to the window. With the blinds down you couldn't stare outside and count the cars pass by, or even the street lamps. Instead you rifled through your bag. With care, you pulled out the action figure you took from Papyrus' room.

It was a skeleton. A skeleton with a miniature cape tied around its neck and little red boots slipped on its feet. You supposed it was meant to be Papyrus. You ran a finger over its cape and smiled thinking of all the times you caught him playing with it. You felt a sharp tug in your soul. You really missed him. And Sans. And Toriel. And Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, even Mettaton. 

"That's a weird toy," Came a sleepy mumble from your side. Synder had woken up.

"It was my... Uncle's." A weird rush of joy imagining Papyrus' face as you called him that filled you. "He was fond of it."

"Oh." Synder was still laying his head on your shoulder. "What's his name?"

You shrugged your shoulder trying to dislodge your unwanted companion. "Papyrus." You said, the name slipping out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. Synder nodded into your shirt sleeve and started breathing softly.

"Pap'rus." He echoed, the sound filled with sleep. You gave an agitated sigh. " 'm sorry... Pap..rus."

You twisted your head to give him an odd look but he was out cold again. You looked back at the toy skeleton in your hands. You wondered what the real Papyrus would have done in this situation. You snorted. He'd be ecstatic that there was another person that wanted to be his friend. He'd chatter Synder's ears off and let him fall asleep on his shoulder. You smiled thinking about it. Papyrus, ever the perfect friend. You clutched the figure to your chest. You couldn't do the same though. Not this time. Something about Synder bothered you and you couldn't pin point what it was precisely.

_'GET SOME REST, HUMAN.'_ You'd been doing nothing but sleeping. Yet somehow hearing Papyrus' voice encouraging you to get more sleep made you want to. You fought back against the sudden heaviness of your eyelids, but lost loosing yourself to the comfortable embrace of sleep.

The last time you had slept you hadn't dreamed. Or if you had you didn't remember them. This time was different. Flashes of color burst before your eyes, laughter rang in your ears. You were happy. You couldn't exactly tell why you were happy, but you were. A pair of whispering voices mumbling sounds of encouragement, of love, seemed to fill you up. If only you could see the owners. You knew if you turned you'd be able to see them, they told you so. All you had to do was turn. So you tried.

And you woke up.

Synder was staring down at you. You frowned at him but he just grinned. "Oh hey, you're up. That's good cause this is the bus' final stop." He waved a hand at the black bag over his shoulder. "Me and Gilliane didn't want you to be abandoned or nothing." He paused and color rose in his cheeks. "I didn't want you to be... I mean..." He coughed. "You got people waiting for you, right?"

You said nothing in response and stood slipping the figure back in your own bag. You slung your bag over your shoulders and glared pointedly at Synder, who was blocking your way. He stared at you. You rolled your eyes and shoved your way past him. Could he not take a hint?

"Right?" He asked again as you both stepped off the bus. You caught sight of the red headed woman pulling a much larger bag out from the bus' lower storage. You still wanted to talk to her. "If you don't I'm sure Gilliane would-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" You snapped, causing Synder to freeze and his eyes to widen.People turned to stare at the two of you and you shook your head and stormed off. You were desperate to just get away from all this. You had just wanted to start over to not remember everyone, or what had happened. Yet here was this kid who seemed to like to pester you.

The bus station had been in some rural city. There had been some woods off to the side and, thanks to all your time in the Under, they had taken no time to traverse. You found yourself at some empty park, a slide and swings off to one side, and an enormous playscape taking up an entire area. You sank down onto the swings which were nearest. You wound your hand in its chain and gently pushed your feet into the sand below you.

_'THAT WAS VERY RUDE FRISK!'_ Papyrus was chastising you. You shut your eyes, knowing that if you looked he'd be sitting on the swing next to you. _'HE ONLY WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND.'_

_'yeah, but she had every reason to not want to be friends.'_ Sans would be leaning against the swings poles. What was wrong with you? You kicked the air a little harder and felt yourself fly a little higher.

_'JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE SOMEONE BROTHER, IS NO REASON FRISK CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH THEM.'_

_'there's something i just don't trust about that kiddo. synder. i... can't say what it is, but... doesn't something just feel off?'_

They were both quiet for a few minutes and you would have believed your hallucination over with. But you could still feel them. Watching you. Picking the next part of their fight. You didn't know how you could feel it, but you did.

_'WHAT DO YOU THINK FRISK?'_ You paused in your swinging to contemplate Papyrus' question. The swing slowed.

You decided to play dumb. "What do I think about what?" You asked, opening your eyes, but keeping your gaze fixated on the ground, refusing to look at either of them. That would be acknowledging they were there. They weren't. You knew that.

_'you know what kiddo. synder.'_ Sans had that so rarely used annoyed tone. The one he usually reserved for Mrs. Johnson at the PTA meets.

You thought about it. The previous annoyance you felt about Synder had mostly disappeared. You almost felt bad. He had looked so heartbroken when you yelled at him. Though he had been pestering you, was it really alright just to be so mean? You let out a breath and dug the toe of your shoe into the sand. There were so many questions. So many things you were worried about.

"I really wish you two would leave me alone for awhile." You mumbled. "I mean, you're dead. Why are you bugging me?"

When you looked up they were gone. You didn't know if you felt better, or worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... do you guys actually like this?

You knew you should keep moving. Rural towns were known for their 'neighborhood' mentality and you clearly didn't belong. But at this point, you weren't sure where to go. Should you find another bus depot and buy another ticket? Or try and find a way to make yourself belong here? You swung back and forth in the swing. Truth was, you weren't one hundred per cent sure what you were doing.

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming. In fact one flower popped upright at your feet. A small buttercup blinked up at you. Its stem was a dangerous looking green, and its petals were a startling shade of yellow. Its face was a blank mask, eyes watching you as you.... wait a minute.

"Asriel?" You slowed your swinging, but he didn't move.

"Flowey," he corrected you automatically, " Flowey the Flower. You know that Frisk." He was silent for a moment. You could feel he wanted to say more, but you just had to know.

"How did you get here?" You had to have ridden that bus far, far, away. Not to mention he'd have to make the trip through the entire Under before hand.

"Stupid. You're so stupid Frisk! I followed you! I don't know how I knew you were leaving but I knew. I just knew." Flowey's face twisted into that creepy smile that made him look ready to devour you. "You could say I felt you. I felt you leaving. So I left. It was a simple matter to attach myself to the bus after I found you at the stupid place."

You were silent. He explained (vaguely) how he managed to find you, but not why.You asked him. He puffed up, as much as a small flower could, anger rising and his face twisting even more cruelly. But then he seemed to falter and deflate, drooping as he looked at you. His mouth turned into a sad frown.

"You were leaving." His voice was pitiful and you dropped off the swing to kneel in the sand next to him. You wanted to comfort but he shied away from you. "You were leaving," he repeated, "and I wanted to know why. You promised to take care of them all. You weren't supposed to leave. I..." He looked up at you anger once more twisting his face. "W H Y D I D Y O U L E A V E F R I S K? ?"

He gave a short cruel laugh, and you knew what was coming. You looked around you. Sure enough the 'friendliness pellets' had you surrounded and were closing in fast. A vine wrapped around your foot prevented all movement. You had no way of escaping them and Flowey didn't look like he was going to let up. Time to act and act fast.

You pleaded with Flowey, tried appealing to the Asriel part of him. You told him you didn't want to fight. Told him that you didn't want to leave. Told him that the creature made you leave. He didn't listen. You tried calling for help.

And somebody came. You wish they hadn't.

"Enough Ariel. That bitch is mine. We have unfinished business." You stared as the black swirling void dissipated around the creature. You remembered that its voice would be horrible. Knowing didn't stop the shiver of disgust from slipping down your spine. You wished the horror would stop staring at you. You couldn't stand its wide, souless, eye sockets and the way they threatened to swallow you. But that was what it wanted wasn't it? Flowey twisted and then shrank in fear; his vine wrapping tighter around your ankle.

"Ch-chara." He stuttered, and now you had a name for it. "B-but... you're... you're not supposed....you're dead."

Chara's cruel mouth curved upwards in it's hysteric grin. "Thanks to your betrayal Asriel, I am dead. I have no body." It waved its hand and a small tendril of black rose from it before disappearing. "I am nothing. But, due to certain...events I gained a soul. I can move."

Move Chara did, hand going to the knife and sprinting to yours and Flowey's position. You stumbled backward, eager to get away from the slash of that gleaming knife. In your haste you forgot that Flowey's vine still had hold of your ankle, and fell onto your back. Winded you looked up at the blue sky right as you felt cool metal brush against your neck.

"For once, Asriel, you did something right." Chara's cruel voice rang in your ears. You felt out of place. You could feel every grain of sand shifting underneath your body, every thorn of Flowey's vine cutting into your skin around your ankle, the cold, cruel, metal of the knife at your neck. You could smell the grass of the park, freshly cut. And all the colors just seemed brighter. "Keep holding her."

This was it. This was how you finally died. Chara's dark eye sockets stared down at you. It smiled. It whispered awful things to you. Your worst fears, your worst memories; Chara brought them all up. Told you, you should have reset. Tears welled up in your eyes, even as you felt empty inside.

"You should have just let me kill you before." Chara whispered. "All this pain extra pain is so unnecessary." A dramatic sigh, a flash of the knife. "You're such a crybaby, Frisk."

Before. The night before. How could you have forgotten? You struggled to find the white hot something that had filled you before. Meanwhile you shoved your hands against Chara and kicked out at the vine wrapped around your ankle. The vine unwound itself as if frightened. Chara gave a short laugh.

"So stupid! Just like your precious f-" Something in you snapped and you managed to launch Chara off you. It landed a short distance away and you scrambled to your feet. How did you do that? Chara laid there for a second and you wondered if it was dead. Then it rose to your feet, eye sockets one again glaring in your direction. "I wonder, Frisk." It giggled. "Do you even know what you're doing?" 

With out waiting for your reply it came at you knife bared. You rolled out of the way and scrambled to your feet. Flowey was around somewhere, you had to be careful of him as well. Chara glared over its shoulder at you as it twisted to face you. Its mouth was a grim line.

"STOP MOVING! LET ME KILL YOU! ACK!"

Chara went tumbling forward, knife flying out of its hands. You paused. Chara didn't seem the clumsy type to you. This could be your moment. But you were rooted to the spot. You glanced down. Flowey was wrapped around your ankles. But his focus was on Chara. He seemed frightened. You didn't blame him. Chara looked up at the two of you and tried to get up. It fell back over. 

"A S R I E L." That voice. You hated that voice.

"I- I'm not doing anything!" Flowey whimpered, hiding his face behind your calf. "I- I swear!"

"That's enough, Chara!" The new voice was strong, clear, and commanded. You looked to your right to the edge of the woods. That red-headed woman was practically flying down to the park; Synder was hot on her heels. Flowey wrapped himself tighter around your legs with a small gasp. It took you a minute but then it hit you too. Magic. Strong magic. You could taste it like electricity in the air. It sizzled, jumped, and danced along your skin. You could feel your soul responding. What ever power that you had summoned built inside you.

"Archwood." You heard Chara snarl. Snapping your head to the horror, you saw dark tendrils forming from its hand. The void swallowed it whole just as the woman and Synder reached you.

Synder made a face and stooped to touch the grass where Chara had lain. "Gilliane," he was whispering, eyes wide. "I thought you said your magic could hold them?"

The woman, Gilliane, was breathing heavily and now that she was so close you could see the sparks of magic flaring off her. Her eyes were fiery and instead of looking at the spot where Chara had been she was glaring into the blue sky above. You had seen a similar expression on Toriel's face when Asgore had threatened you. This was a woman angry. She jerked her head to you. You wanted to take a step back, but Flowey still had you in his grip.

"Where are Sans and Papyrus?" She demanded. You blinked. Then frowned.

"How'd you know-"

"Where are they Frisk?" There was unsettling urgency in her voice, but anger was building in you. White hot fury pooling inside of you.

"DEAD! And I'll thank you for-"

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Gilliane howled, stomping one foot on the ground. "In all your time in the Under did you learn nothing?"

There was no denying it now. Something wasn't right with Gilliane. The magic in her was calling to your own newly found magic. And you were just itching to release it. A blue flame encircled your hand and with out even thinking about it you tugged at Gilliane's essence. A startled sound escaped her lips as you flung her across the ground. But you could feel her magic push back, stronger against yours. She righted herself with ease, her cold glare trained on you, nose held a little too high. A scream of frustration pushed past your lips and your magic flared out. Flowey let out a gasp and unwound himself from you, the thorns from his vines still cutting into you.

Bright light erupted from your hands. A wave of energy coursed through you. Your body shook with the effort, but you still poured more into it. Your hurt, your anger, your frustration, your DETERMINATION, all of it went into the attack. Finally you sank to your knees, having been drained thoroughly of all your energy. You gasped for breath. "What is wrong with me?" You whispered.

_'aw kiddo...'_ Your daydream Sans stood at your side. You could almost feel his bony hand on your shoulder. _'nothing is wrong with you. right paps?'_

_'THATS RIGHT HUMAN!'_ Papyrus was on your other side. _'YOU ARE DOING JUST FINE.'_

"No, I'm not." You whimpered, tears spilling down your face. You knew Flowey and Synder were still standing around. You didn't care. You wanted these hallucinations to stop. You wanted your family back. You wanted to eat butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and watch anime, and listen to the real Sans' jokes. 

Someone knelt in front of you. You looked up at Gilliane with confusion. Her face was no longer twisted into a stern or angry frown. She looked... worn out if you were honest. Her face was pale and while earlier on the bus you had thought you had seen her youth you now clearly saw the wrinkles lining her mouth and eyes. Her green grey eyes looked haunted by a secret she really didn't want to keep. You could feel your hallucinations fading away.

Gilliane seemed to hesitate a moment. You opened your mouth to ask what she was doing but found yourself pulled into a fierce embrace. Surprise overtook you, and a large part of you wanted to scream and pull away and hurt Gilliane before you could be hurt. But... you hugged the woman back. She was thinner than Toriel and definitely didn't have fur. She smelled of too many spices instead of the comfort of cinnamon and butterscotch. But she embraced you the same and you found yourself burying your face into her shoulder and crying all the same.

After a few minutes you pulled back. Gilliane let you, settling her hands in her lap. You wiped your face on the back of your sleeve. It came back wet and snotty and you gave a loud sniff. "How are you still alive?" You sniffed. and Gilliane chuckled.

"Dear child. I'm a witch. I cast a ward." Gilliane's voice was hoarse and you glanced up. Her face was wet but she glanced away.

"A witch?" The question came form a voice closer to the ground. Flowey had popped u beside the two of you. He was glaring at Gilliane with a dubious look. "There hasn't been a witch since the monster and human wars. Mom told me."

You couldn't help the small smile on your face even as another part of you wanted to suddenly squash Flowey. But it was a interesting question. You'd read Harry Potter. Witches were the stuff of legends. Scary stories to tell at night and on Halloween to scare babies. Gilliane grimaced as Synder came running up to the group, breathing heavily.

"Your mom was right."She said and sniffed. "In this place at least there aren't any witches, until very recently." She opened the palm of her hand and a fire bloomed from the palm licking along her fingers and thumbs. You gasped, Synder squealed, and Flowey shrank backwards. Gilliane continued. "After the monster and human wars and the monsters were sealed, humans without magic became very dangerous to those who had magic. They claimed we were too dangerous, too much like those they had helped seal away." Gilliane got a lost look in her eye. A small part of you stirred in interest. You had read the monster version written in the under, but never heard it spoken aloud.

Gilliane continued on explaining, and the way she spoke you were almost sure she thought she was there. Crazy. "They attacked us, put us all on trial. Most of us died. Few survived and went into hiding. We moved between worlds and universes, forming our coven, protecting ours. Until..." Gilliane's fingers clenched into fists in her gauzy skirt. Her jaw ground and her eyes shut. Synder placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked gratefully at him with a small tight smile. "We'd been camping on Mt. Ebott. We'd thought that being so near the barrier would also offer us protection. A young mother was attending a meeting with the elders." Gilliane stopped again. "Her child was having a hard time with what The Coven had done to the monsters and she was seeking counsel."

Gilliane bowed her head. "It came too late. She noticed the child was missing but dismissed it as merely them exploring. By sun up the next morning she had become understandably worried and her elder dismissed the child as lost. They stayed for a month setting up a more permanent village and for the most part people didn't bother them. The young mother always kept a watchful eye out for her child but..." Gilliane let out a soft sigh. "Another mother gave words of comfort but the fool woman ignored them, throwing herself into studies, trying to find a way to resurrect her dead child. She got her wish." 

She gave a cold glance to Flowey. "I'm sure my dear you know of the monster that bore Chara to the small villiage with the yellow flowers."

Flowey gave an audible swallow. You know it as well. Asriel absorbed Chara's soul and took them to the village. Chara had wanted to destroy the humans there. Asriel did not let them, instead returning to the Under. From there, well that was your own personal story.

The four of you were silent. Synder plucked at the grass, yanking it up from the roots. Gilliane stared off into the sky. Flowey watched you all. You... you were confused. She had given insight on how Chara had gotten to Mt Ebott, but that was all that Gilliane explained.

_'She's hiding something.'_ "You're hiding something."

Gilliane gave you a mysterious smile. And held out her hand.


End file.
